Cuando me sonreis
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Para los dos, la sonrisa de ella era especial…Leona sabe que tiene personas en quien confiar. Lo que no sabe, es que un rival y un compañero… Están interesados en ella.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen. **_

_**Aclaraciones: [AU/One-shot] Iori x Leona x Ralf. Posibles puntos de vista de Iori y Ralf. Ehmm esto pasa un año después del último torneo del KOF XIII**_

_**Summary: Para los dos, la sonrisa de ella era especial…Leona sabe que tiene personas en quien confiar. Lo que no sabe, es que un rival y un compañero… Están interesados en ella.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cuando me sonreís.**_

Eran las diez de la noche, todos reunidos festejando los hombres haciendo brindis con sus botellas de cervezas y jugaban al pool, las chicas hablaban y hablaban sobre las cosas que le pasaban a cada una, los adultos como Heidern, Takuma y Saisyu, no querían participar en esta celebración, como paso un año de que el torneo había terminado, faltaba mucho para que haya otro…Para los luchadores era como unas largas y merecidas vacaciones. Sin embargo, eran muy pocos los que no se hallaban en la fiesta dentro del bar de King. K' Dash, fue obligado a venir por su amigo Maxima, Leona Heidern por sus compañeros, en especial Ralf y Whip… Y Iori Yagami…_ ¿Yagami? _Muchos creían que los motivos de su llegada son para derrotar a Kyo y humillarlo delante de todos.

Aunque al parecer no fue por ese motivo de su llegada…era por alguien más y nadie lo notaba, excepto Ralf, que lo vigilaba disimuladamente. A pesar de que Leona no se hallaba con las chicas, de apoco fue socializando con ellas, hablando de otras cosas, porque Whip era quien le obligara que hable.

_-Pov Ralf-_

Ella se ve muy tierna con esa risa de timidez, es para admirarla porque es una muchachita muy valiente, Leona. Es especial, aunque entre nosotros está en el medio el comandante, sería complicado pero arriesgado en tener una relación con ella. Noto que algunos de mis amigos como Kyo, Terry y Clark, están observando de manera extraña a mi compañera…Volteo para no perderme de nada y ahí la vi, ella estaba riendo como una niña. _¿Por qué será?_

—La risa de Leona es muy tierna—me dijo mi compañero.

—Veo que a muchos le sorprende su risa—dije estando de brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño. Le di un sorbo a mi botella, muchos se habían sorprendido, porque nadie se imaginaba a la ahijada del comandante, reírse de manera alegre… Vi que Mai y Chizuru sonreían al ver a una Leona completamente cambiada, aunque no se nota dentro de todo. Esa risa de apoco fue contagiando a todos…

Me llamo la atención que otra persona estaba sonriendo, Iori Yagami… —_Justo él estaba riendo de lado, es extraño._ _—_me dije en mi mente, no me aterraba, sino que es raro, porque ni al él me lo imaginaba sonreír por lo menos, aunque sus carcajadas las he escuchado cuando me derroto en el torneo…

_-Fin del Pov Ralf-_

—Me alegra verte así, Leona—insinuaba Athena mirándola un poco extrañada, porque le cuesta creer lo que estaba viendo, es como si todo estaba de cabeza…Aun así, fue un pequeño chiste que dijo Chizuru, capaz ella fue la única que lo entendió. —Parece que estas muy feliz.

—S-Sí. —decía al ponerse un poco colorada de la vergüenza porque había captado la atención de casi todos los luchadores. —Solo mis compañeros vieron como me reí.

—Ahora lo sabemos todos—insinuaba Asamiya con una risita simpática.

— ¿Cuándo estuviste internada? —pregunto Chizuru al fruncir el ceño.

—Sí, Leona se reía por cómo nos comportábamos, Ralf y yo—respondió Whip al llevarse su mano hacia la frente, —Ralf es un dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Te gusta? —interrogaba Mai con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La militar desvió la mirada y le dio un trago a su vaso de agua, esa pregunta que tiro la castaña, le causaba incomodidad a ella pero a su compañera la ponía colorada, sabe la química que tenía Whip con el coronel, y es una buena relación de _"amistad"_… La peli azulada mantenía su vista firme hacia su vaso de agua, estando muy concentrada…

—"_Solo un poco"_ _—_escucho cuando admitía su compañera.

De pronto…El vaso de vidrio se rompió en mil pedazos, haciendo que el líquido se esparciera por toda la mesa, Athena, Mary, Mai y Kula se asustaron un poco al ver como ese objeto se había rompido de la nada.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntaba Mary quedando anonadada.

— ¡Hey! ¿Quién fue? —exclamo la chica del látigo, estando irritada, creyendo que fue algún chico que se quería pasar de listo.

—A K-Kula no le gusta esto—hablaba Diamond al mirar los fragmentos de vidrio sobre la mesa.

Los varones miraban de forma ingenua al pequeño grupo de mujeres, no entendían nada, K' Dash y ni Iori fueron los únicos que no voltearon a ver la reacción de la joven. — ¿Ocurre algo Whip? —pregunto Clark estando extrañado.

—Alguien rompió el vaso de vidrio. —respondió cortante.

—Whip, relájate solo es un vaso, ahora el mesero limpiara todo—hablo King tratando de calmarla.

—Está bien.

—Whip, no fue nadie ¿de acuerdo?, nadie rompió eso—le hablaba su compañero, —Aunque es raro ver que haya pasado algo así.

Leona se levantó de su asiento para salir por la puerta de emergencia del bar, subía algunas escaleras, quedando arriba del techo. Respiraba profundo y exhalaba nerviosa. Sus manos temblaban un poco, porque sabe lo que había ocurrido. — ¿Acaso fui yo la que hizo eso? —se preguntaba ella misma al repetir esa imagen que obtuvo cuando se rompió el vaso. —Sí, yo tuve la culpa…Mis poderes, están despertando. —hablaba al mirarse sus manos.

_-Pov Iori-_

—_Esa mujer ¿Esta sonriendo?_ —se preguntaba en su mente, al observarla de reojo, las risas de las mujeres era irritante para mí, aunque al ver esa sonrisa en esa militar, me dio vuelta la cabeza. De la muchas veces que la he humillado en el torneo, burlándome de ella delante de mucha gente...Es raro verla sonreír, porque siempre la he visto tan seria e fría, _¿Por qué no dejo de mirarla?_ Hasta yo puedo ver las cosas que ella ha hecho, cuando nadie está mirando…

El silencio volvió a rodear todo el ambiente, solo se escuchaban pequeños ruidos como cuando ese Kyo estaba jugando al pool con los demás luchadores…Algunos murmurios de las mujeres que hablaban entre ellas, seguramente eran cosas muy típicas. Chizuru estaba charlando con las luchadoras, tanto como ella y Leona, parecían estar un poco perdidas en la conversación…

Hasta que de pronto. —"_Jajaja"—_escuche una simpática risa, como si fuera la de una niña tímida e inocente, miro de reojo a los muchachos que estaban viendo hacia el lado izquierdo, justo del lado de las mujeres, cuando veo a la chica que se ríe de esa manera…Simplemente, me quede sin palabras, esa risa parecía contagiosa y me causo algo en mi interior, esto si me dejo anonadado…Escuchaba los comentarios de los demás, como que nadie se esperaba esto de Leona, nadie. Algunos les parecía muy extraño esa risa que salto de la nada…

Sonrió de lado y seguía mirando a una peli azulada que estaba ruborizada, de alguna forma, seguía mirándola porque ese rostro…Se le hacía familiar. Volvió a ponerse seria, pero tenía que admitir que esa risa ya hizo un efecto en mi interior.

Vuelvo a beber mi wisky, veo disimuladamente a ese tal Ralf, quien desvió la mirada hacia mí. — ¿Porque carajos me estaba mirando? —me dije en mi mente. De repente, escucho un ligero ruido de fragmentos, parecía una pequeña explosión, ni siquiera volteo, porque podría ser cualquiera que se le cae alguna copa de vino…

De pronto, la vio a ella salir por la puerta de emergencia, ese tal Ralf iba a perseguirla, pero veo que Terry lo detiene. —_Creo que es el momento de vernos las caras otra vez. —_me dije en mis pensamientos.

_-Fin del Pov de Iori-_

—Qué lindo gatito. —decía ella al acariciar a un felino de pelaje negro y de ojos amarillentos.

— _¿Te gustan los gatos?_

La joven voltea bruscamente al ver a uno de sus rivales que más detestaba, Iori Yagami. Este tenía metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Te importa? —le contradecía ella ignorándolo y volvía a acariciar al felino.

—Eres muy bocona. —hablo en tono sarcástico y de apoco se acercaba hacia ella.

— ¿Buscas pelea?

—Esta vez, no. —respondió en seco y se detuvo a una corta distancia hacia la militar.

—Entonces ¿que buscas? —volvió a preguntar.

—Hablar. —respondió al quedarse a su lado. —Yo creí que mi única compañía era la soledad. —saco un tema de conversación.

—…—no le dijo nada, le parecía extraño ver a su rival hablando, pues pasaron muchas cosas en el medio y Leona le llevaba un cierto rencor a Iori. — ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque a mí también me gusta los gatos. —respondió al acariciar en la cabeza del minino.

—No creí que te gustaban—musito al desviar la mirada.

—Ni yo, pero esto cambio un poco las cosas. —decía al ver el cielo nocturno.

— _¿Dos almas solitarias?_ _—_Pensó la militar al fruncir el ceño, —Es una noche de luna creciente y estrellas…

—Nadie puede notar lo que las personas frías podemos llegar a hacer. —insinuaba al mirar a su oponente.

La suave brisa hizo que jugara con sus cabellos. Leona le dirigió la vista hacia su rival, intercambiaban miradas, que al principio parecían amenazantes y después, la peli azulada lo desvía hacia otro lado…Hacia el cielo nocturno, —Hermosa noche, ¿no lo crees? —hablo sin pensarlo.

— Si, lo creo. —afirmaba Iori al sonreír de lado.

Una ligera ventisca hizo que un paliacate se soltara de su cabello azulado, trataba de agarrarlo para que no se lo lleve el viento, pero Iori logro atraparlo e piso mal y cayó arriba de su oponente: quedando en una posición incómoda. Vio como la joven se ponía colorada y empujaba de manera brusca al pelirrojo, porque aquel sujeto le había susurrado el oído.

—_Sigue sonriendo. Porque me gusta._

— ¡A-Aléjate de mí! —reacciono al empujarlo.

Este le sujeta de las muñecas y cuando Leona le quería dar un punta pie, intentando para zafarse, el pelirrojo detenía todos sus movimientos y esfuerzos, —Ahora ellos son testigos de tu sonrisa. —musito al soltarla. —Eres muy fuerte.

—L-Lo sé. —dijo Leona al ponerse en posición de ataque. —Déjame en paz

—No—se negó moviendo su cabeza, —Esta vez, no quiero pelear.

— ¿Qué?

—Te he visto caminar por South Town y sé que tienes un gatito. —le dijo al darle la espalda.

— ¿Félix? —repitió extrañada. —Sé que me gustan los gatos—admitía al ponerse ruborizada.

—A veces somos amables y cariñosos, cuando nadie lo nota—al decir esto, le guiño el ojo a la militar.

— ¿Eh? —se le quedo mirando.

—Quiero verte sonreír, Leona. —le dio la espalda para retirarse. —Recuérdame cuando veas la luna.

Ella no entendía nada, solo se quedó viendo como ese sujeto se alejaba. Cuando Iori se fue, el coronel Jones, había aparecido corriendo y gritando llamándola por su nombre, parecía preocupado.

— ¡Leona!

—Coronel—decía al pararse firmemente para hacer un saludo militar.

—Solo dime Ralf, Leona.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —interrogo la militar estando de brazos cruzados.

—Acabo de cruzarme con Iori Yagami. —le contesto nombrando a ese sujeto. — ¿Te hizo algo?

—No. —negó.

— ¿Paso algo? —volvió a interrogar.

—N-No pasó nada, solo quería advertirme del torneo, es todo—le informaba Leona, tratando de olvidarse la conversación que tuvo con él.

El castaño frunció el ceño, como que no confiaba mucho en la 'advertencia' de Yagami. Trataba de intimidarla con su mirada al soldado, pero se distrajo cuando ella le había sonreído.

—Me gusta verte sonreír, Leona. —Le decía el coronel, —Sigue así, sigue sonriendo. —le acariciaba su cabello hasta despeinarlo. Noto que su compañera aún tenía su paliacate.

—Volvamos al bar.

—Sí. —asintió sonrojada. Dejo que el castaño se adelantara, porque se había percatado al ver un collar, tenía una joya de color verde. — ¿Qué es esto?

…

— ¿Porque sonríes así Iori? —preguntaba Chizuru estando perpleja, al ver que Ralf y Leona entraban nuevamente al bar, noto que algo brillante resaltaba en la mano de la joven. — ¿Qué le diste?

—Sonrió por lo que hice, es todo. —le contesto en seco. —Y lo que ella tiene, es una réplica del Magatama, no es nada grave.

—Te apuraste demasiado—musito la pelinegra, al quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Es mi decisión.

—Está bien, si para ti es la indicada…No te regañare. —hablo al mirar como la militar se acercaba hacia las chicas.

—Debo irme.

—Anda, vuelve con ellas.

—"_Cuando me sonreís"_ _—_se hablaban en sus pensamientos, tanto como Ralf y Iori. _—"Nunca dejes de sonreir"._

_**Fin-**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :3**_

_**Disculpen si tengo algunas faltas de ortografía D:**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
